Saving all life
by Remembering childhood
Summary: Oneshot. An answer to why Boo never showed up in the Mirai time line. Mature for some gore.


Author's Note : I'm trying with this one-shot a mix of genres (drama/humour which isn't that easy...). It is as well a way to slowly get into the mirai time line, because I'm seriously thinking about a good, and serious, saga with future Trunks as the main character... I hope you find this little fic funny. Read & Review !

* * *

Humans. Foolish Humans. In their folly they had thought that building what they called the "Great Shelters" would help them survive. When they had really acknowledged the android threat, after a painful period of denial, they started building large dome shaped structures of reinforced concrete, away from large agglomerations, that would allow the refugees to take shelter until the military found a way to destroy the monsters decimating the earth's population. Then, the army was defeated. Of course, there were still stories of ongoing secret experiments that would lead to the androids' demise, but those rumours were never confirmed or infirmed, after all, in times of war, hope was more than needed. So, from temporary, the Great Shelters became permanent and the last surviving humans began to gather there by thousands…

The first shelter to be discovered by the evil twins was the Great Shelter of the West. The massacre that followed was by far the most gruesome act they ever committed. They entered as simple people, fleeing the impending doom of the cities now frequently under attack. They passed silently through the single door that led into the complex, there they remained silent until they were in its very core. A heavy ambiance was reigning over the crowd of traumatised people, children crying, mothers searching for their loved ones in the crowd of thousands, men staring blankly at the empty space in front of them. Then, the absurdity of it all stroke the twins as their ringing laughter echoed in the overpopulated hall. It had been so easy. The refugees near them stepped back, making a circle around them, unable to move furthermore. This instant of immobility seemed to last as long as the panic that spread through the crowd was fast. People started running towards the only exit, stomping on each other, sons over their elderly parents, parents over their infants, brothers over sisters. Small blasts were thrown randomly, making people fall, injured, but not dead, and the androids watched the freighted light in their eyes grow dim and finally disappear as they were stomped upon. When the madness was over, the floor of the supposedly impenetrable fortress was covered with smashed, mutilated, dismembered bodies. Only two beings stood, in the middle, soaked in the blood of so many, a satisfied smile plastered on their faces. They exited the dome and blasted it into oblivion. It had been brief, but gratifying.

The Great Shelter of the North, far away from the Northern Capital, lost in the middle of the snowy steppe, didn't suffer the same fate. Not that it was spared. When it was, after an extensive search, discovered by the androids, they decided to try a new approach; again, they used stealth to enter the dome at night, but then, ignited fires inside of it. They had this peculiar idea that it would be fun to observe those weak humans try to conceal in vain the fire ravaging their winter provisions. Comfortably seated on a hill top nearby, they watched the reddening dome and laughed merrily at the thundering sound of the flames reaching the fuel tanks. They were few at first to fight the flames, but they soon realised that while they might have a chance of dying in the fire, they would most certainly die of hunger in the upcoming winter if it wasn't stopped. Humans died, burnt or smashed by the now falling pieces of the roof, failing to stop the progression of the fire. Some flew, but most of the refugees fought the fire with what little means they had… The two psychopaths were deep in their thoughts, heated wind blowing into their faces. The black haired boy looked at his sister. Her eyes were still fixed on the fire and he was surprised by the emotions he saw dancing in her blue orbs ; he saw more than boredom, there was melancholy, a certain sadness, some sort of an unsaid pain… She finally returned his gaze and her eyes came back to their usual ice, her face became stern; she didn't want to talk about it, he knew better than to press her. They silently lied down in the snow and stared at the clouds paying court to the smoke in the crimsons skies when a light grabbed their attention. It was there only for a second, but they saw its trajectory and felt the impact on the ground. It was far away, but their inhuman senses picked it up. Intrigued, they sprung into the crispy air of the north and flew towards their new centre of interest, completely oblivious of the cries of wounded men and women, covered with ashes and dried blood, behind them.

The scenery before the evil teens was breathtaking in its austerity ; the wind whispering, in a language long dead, between large rocks projecting their shadows over a dry and hostile land. The sun was rising, filling the sky with its orange dawning glow. The only foreign objects in this land were the two hidden androids, and a door, standing oddly in this forsaken territory. Two sets of attentive eyes were fixed on the door as it opened. First, a large being exited into the morning and looked at his surroundings. He gestured towards the door and a small creature came into view. The twins could not decide which one of the odd duo looked queerer. The Large one looked like he was out of a bad folkloric fairytale book and the smaller one like some mutant bug dressed as a monk. They also appeared to be in some serious conversation, of which the androids could only hear bribes :

"… _almost empty planet … no one to join … might not be enough to wake…"_ was saying the disappointed small creature.

" … _only two great powers …"_ the large being turned and pointed somewhere south, the androids could now see his traits, and the mysterious M that seemed tattooed on his forehead. _" … master … could go collect … be enough …"_

The mysterious aliens, completely unaware of their observers, didn't hear the whispers exchanged by the two teens :

" _Who do you think we should kill first ?"_ enquired the brother. His sister remained silent, wondering.

" _I say we kill the small one and see what it does to the big guy, what do you think ?"_ His eyes were lit with this unholy fire that made him look like the devil himself; young, arrogant, seductive and most deadly.

" _Go ahead, have your fun."_ She sardonically replied. He sighed, raised his hands in a sign of defeat, but proceeded nevertheless. He slowly crept in the shadows of the rocks, getting the closest from his target he could possibly be and vanished, using his incredible speed. He reappeared behind the little bug and punched powerfully trough his chest with his left hand, projecting droplets of dark blood all over his prey's horrified friend, and, to free his imbedded arm, batted the little alien's head with his right, thus disintegrating it. The now bloody and headless body flew several feet away and landed on the ground with a small thud. The large alien was too shocked to even move, his jaw was wide open, but no word was coming from his mouth.

" _So, how does it feel ?"_ The young man's smile was bright and large, his eyes full of excitement, he was like a child ready to open his Christmas present, and his present would be the utterly pathetic cries of a grieving weird looking alien; he was really appreciating the moment. What happened next wasn't exactly what he was expecting. The large creature in front of him seemed to come back to his senses, he blinked a few times and the "M" on his forehead simply disappeared. He looked confused for a second, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the area, then, his laughter simply exploded. Between fits of uncontrollable hilarity, he was saying things like : _"Can't believe I got controlled by that weakling !"_ or _"By the Great Gates of Hell !"_ or even _"Can't wait to see the little cockroach on the other side!"_ Let's say that the dark haired man was quite puzzled…

The blond beauty had paired with her brother, standing a few feet away from the alien that now was desperately trying to regain his composure, which he, after some very long minutes, managed to do. The devil looking creature took a deep breath, as the last laughs died in his throat and began chanting in a very high pitch some sort of ritual… accompanied with a dance that looked awfully disco. At that precise point, the female android wondered if they were beginning to pay for their crimes as her male counterpart was trying to elaborate a way to kill the annoying being in a very slow and painful manner. Finally, the big alien made a full split and raised an arm in the air, pointing the sky with his index and a low tremor shook the earth. The twins looked at their surroundings to find that the door behind them had vanished !

"_The old fool wasn't the only one that could do magic…"_ a smile crept on the large creature's face. He looked deep in the siblings' eyes and declared : _"Seventeen, Eighteen, keep up the good work. We will see each other one day, but for now…"_ He jumped into the air, clapped his heels together three times and vanished in a little puff of smoke.

The androids stood there, immobile, as the sun began to rise higher in the sky, too flabbergasted to even think coherently, then the urge to kill and destroy was too overwhelming to be subdued and they resumed their search for the two remaining Great Shelters.

From time to time, they would talk about this incident, sometimes even doubting it really happened, but then, at night, the memory of the high pitched song and the disco dance would come back to haunt them, like a premonition of their own doom, and they would hold each other tightly in the dark, filled for the first time of their lives with fear.

* * *

Do you think I succeeded mixing the genres ? What about the mirai time line, should I write that pretty nice saga I have in mind, or should I go different (I have a V/G idea that could work...) ? Tell me what you think : Review !


End file.
